Storybrooke High
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Regina Mills had no one. Home was nothing more than a prison of abuse inflicted on her by Cora, she had pulled away from her friends at school, and her true love Daniel was never coming back; not after what that insufferably perfect Mary Margaret had done to him. But with the arrival of a new student all the way from England, can she learn to open her heart up to love again?
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my own people

"Can't even buy a drink at the pub. What kinda bloody country doesn't let adults drink? Makin' you wait 'till you're twenty-one, that's not bloody fair is it?"

"We're in America now, we have to live by their rules."

"Since when were you a rule follower?"

"Since I became a father."

"You mean since you became a bloody bore."

Robin Locksley rolled his eyes at his step brother Will Scarlet as the two eighteen-year old sat at the table, their breakfast consisting of cold pop tarts seeing as how they haven't dug out their toaster out of the moving box yet.

"I'm trying to be a better man for my son."

"Even the best o' men have a pint every now and then…"

"Not until you're twenty-one."

Both Robin and Will turned at the voice that belonged to their father, Tuck Locksley, holding his grandson Roland in his arms.

"Oh, come on, Pops, you can't be serious! I was only able to get a drink for six weeks, Robin got four months!" Will protested as Tuck set the one year old in his high chair.

While Tuck may not have been his father, he had raised Will since he was six years old. Robins mother had died when he was just five and Will had never met his birth father. When the boys were thirteen, Wills mother, who had become Robins as well for all intents and purposes, had abandoned her family with a kiss on the cheek and a promise she was just running out for milk.

It was the last time any of them saw her.

That was why, after Marian died leaving Robin a single teenage parent and his eldest son had been arrested for shoplifting, Tuck had packed up his two sons, left London, and moved to the small sleepy town of Storybrooke Maine. To try to put all the pain in all of them behind them.

To give them all a second chance.

"I caught you and your bother sneaking ale when you were fifteen years old, don't give me that codswallop about you only drinkin' for six weeks."

Robin and Will looked at one another and shrugged before turning back to their father who was trying to hide a smile.

"But enough arguing about drinking ages, you two have your first day of school, you don't wanna be late and give a bad first impression."

"Oh don't worry, Pops, the bad impression will come eventually," Will told him as he and his brother stood up from the table and grabbed their bookbags.

"Gotta agree with him there," Robin said as he made his way over to Roland and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. "I love you, my boy," he whispered to the one year old.

Tuck just chuckled and shook his head, "You boys are gonna be the end of me, I swear it."

"Can I get the apartment when you die?" asked Will.

"Only if I can get your record collection," added Robin.

"Both of you out, now, go to school…"

With a final kiss to both Roland and their father the two brothers walked out of their humble two-bedroom apartment on the rougher side of town, got into the truck the small family shared and headed to Storybrooke High.

…

Regina Mills sighed as she looked in the large mirror attached to her vanity. She almost wanted to laugh when a photo of her just a year ago hanging on her wall caught her eye.

In the picture she was wearing simple natural looking makeup with a light blue top that showed off just a hint of cleavage with form fitting light colored jeans. Her hair, which she had cut short after… after what happened, was pulled into a single plait.

Her arms were wrapped around a man with brilliant blue eyes and dark brown hair, both smiling wildly at the camera. Even though it was only a year ago it felt like a lifetime since she had seen him, since he had showed up at her locker at the last period and kissed her, sealing the promise that Regina was going to sneak out of the house and meet him at their spot under their tree at Storybrooke park later on that night.

That was the last time she ever saw him alive.

She missed Daniel. So much. Regina didn't know how she was supposed to move on and live when every waking moment she thought about him. Especially since Regina had to see HER every day; smiling, loving life, being happy… It wasn't fair.

Regina pushed back a piece of perfectly styled hair and triple checked her outfit for the day, a pair of black skinny jeans with a black top with strips of dark red lace on both sides as well as a strip of lace framing her breasts which, thanks to the cut of the top, were as exposed as possible without her nipples being on display for her classmates.

Her makeup was as far away from natural looking as it could be with a deep red smoky eye and black liner and obscenely long lash extensions. A pair of black leather boots with a 4-inch dagger heel completed the dark ensemble.

Before she lost Daniel she never would have dreamt of wearing something like this, but this was her armor now. It gave her the confidence she needed to face the day with her head held high and her shoulders back, daring anyone who thought to cross her to do so.

Daniel would have laughed at her new wardrobe and makeup choices, but she didn't care. He would understand why she changed.

She touched up her lipstick, a deep red, grabbed her bag and headed down into the kitchen of her family's large mansion.

"Morning, sweetie," Henry Mills greeted his daughter with a smile as he set down the newspaper he had been reading.

"Morning, Daddy," said Regina with the only genuine smile she probably would wear throughout the day, giving him a kiss on his cheek. She went over to the cupboard and grabbed the box of cereal along with the milk and sat down at the table beside her father.

"Good morning, Regina," her mother Cora said as she walked into the kitchen.

Almost out of instinct Regina straightened out her posture. "Good morning, mother," she told the intimidating woman with the same amount of warmth her mother had greeted her with; hardly any.

Cora scoffed as she looked at what her daughter was eating. "Really, Regina?"

The eighteen-year-old froze, pursing her lips as she cleared her throat and looked up at her. "Is there a problem, Mother?"

"Do you really think that your waistline can afford what amounts to a giant bowl of sugar?"

"Cora, stop," Henry scolded. "She's fine just how she is."

"Stop coddling her," Cora snapped back, effectively shutting the older man up.

Regina glanced down, putting a hand on her flat stomach. She was 5'5 and a whole 110 pounds but apparently that was too much for her mother.

Taking Regina's silence as agreement, not that it would have mattered if she had agreed anyway, Cora walked over to the fridge and got out a brilliantly red apple.

"Here you go." She set the apple down in front of her daughter and took the bowl of cereal from her, dumping the food down the garbage disposal.

Regina opened her mouth before she closed it, her lip shaking slightly. "Mother, I'm not-."

Cora reached down and took her hand like she was any other mother comforting their daughter but Regina knew better.

"You're not _what_ , dear?" Cora asked dangerously, squeezing her hand hard to the point Regina wanted to cry out, that smile that let Regina know she could be so much worse plastered on her face.

The young girl swallowed hard before she shook her head as her mother squeezed harder. "Nothing," she half whispered. "I'm sorry, I'll be good."

"See? That's all I wanted." Cora released her hand and Regina massaged it to try to get some of the pain away. "Now hurry up and eat, or we're going to be late."

Seeing as how Cora was Principal of Storybrooke high, Regina could never escape her mother even at school. The only times she had been able to get away from her was when she had been with her friends or Daniel but last year had changed everything.

Now she had no one.

After Regina ate breakfast and kissed her father goodbye the two women got in the car and began the drive to their school.

…

"Good morning, Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes as she put away her books in her locker, knowing exactly who belonged to the obnoxious chipper voice behind her.

"Go away," she told the intruder as she hung up her jacket still without facing them.

"Come on, Regina, you need to stop this," another more exasperated voice told her. "You don't think it's time to get over this?"

The brunette whipped around, glaring at the two girls who were standing before her.

Emma Swan had on what was more or less her standard 'uniform', a white wife beater and jeans that show cased her athletic body, her long blonde hair pulled into a simple pony tail. She had moved to Storybrooke in her Freshman year with what she referred to as her 'aunt' Ingrid but in reality was her ex foster mother now turned adoptive parent.

Cora hated the blonde, almost as much as she hated Regina. Emma was wild and carefree, she broke rules… Somehow, she was the opposite of Regina and yet they had managed to become friends when she first moved here, after they both got over hating each other for that crush they each had on Graham Hunter who had moved almost as soon as the feud started between the two freshmen of course.

But in the years since Emma moved her, she had grown closest to Mary Margaret Blanchard, known as 'Snow White' to the rest of the school due to the black short pixie cut she had worn since elementary school.

Mary Margaret was a living breathing Norman Rockwell painting. The only child of a happy two parent home, her father was the second wealthiest man in Storybrooke, and her mother was a doting loving housewife who provided the costumes for all the plays, the cookies for all the bake sales, AND headed up the PTA. Her insufferably perfect daughter took after her in every way.

She had been elected student body president all four years of her high school career, she landed the lead in all the plays, she was the most popular girl in school, but she wasn't in any capacity a 'mean girl', she was involved in almost every club the school offered, she was the captain of the cheerleading squad… she was even dating the equally annoyingly perfect captain of the football team.

She was a regular fairytale princess…

Today the black-haired girl had worn a bright yellow sweater and a long billowy white skirt.

"We just wanna talk," Emma said as she stood beside her best friend. "You've been avoiding us."

"Gee, I wonder why that is," she irritably snapped, glaring daggers into Mary Margaret that burned so bright that little miss perfect was forced to looked down at the ground and was unable to look her in the eye.

"It's been almost a year, Regina, you can't keep hating us," the blonde tried again.

"We miss you," Mary Margaret added, her words dripping with sickening sweetness.

Regina scoffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Excuse me, you don't get to decide when, or even if, I stop hating you."

"We're your friends," Mary Margaret said, finally lifting her head up.

"The only thing you are is a badly dressed nuisance."

"Knock it off," Emma told her, this time with that fire in her voice that made Regina's mother despise her.

When it came to Mary Margaret none of their group was as close to her as Emma was. The two were more than best friends, they were practically family to one another. So, when Regina had declared war on the girl in the yellow sweater Emma didn't even blink an eye when it came to choose what side she was on.

"She said she was sorry a thousand times, what else do you want her to do?"

Regina appeared to be in deep contemplation for a moment before she spoke.

"There's a rather short pier on the edge of town." She leaned in close, relishing when she saw the fear in Mary Margaret's eyes, the boots making her several inches higher than her former friend. "Go take a long walk off it."

With a rather effective smirk she stormed off, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she did.

God, she hated that bitch. When it first happened, not even a week had gone by since The Incident and she had already come back to school, trying to pretend like she hadn't ruined Regina's life. She thought she could just waltz right back in here like the little princess she was, and everything would be okay.

It wasn't okay. Nothing was going to be okay ever again, and Regina made sure to let Mary Margaret know that it wasn't.

Regina was so caught up in her anger that she didn't notice the puddle of water someone had spilled in the hallway, and if there was one thing that dagger heels didn't mix well with it was puddles.

She let out a cry as she felt herself falling, reaching out, trying desperately to grab onto something to keep her upright but there was nothing but air. Just as she closed her eyes and braced herself for the inevitable crash she felt someone grab hold of her arm and wrapped another around her waist to keep her from falling to the hard tile.

"M'lady, are you alright?" an unfamiliar thick British accent gently asked her.

Regina opened her eyes and almost gasped at the person holding her. He looked to be about eighteen years old with light brown hair and dazzling blue eyes. He had a light touch of scruff that did nothing to hide his dimples that were evident even without smiling.

She suddenly fell mute as she stared at him, getting lost in those ocean blue eyes. He was so beautiful…

"Are you alright?" he asked again, this time with a touch more worry. "Did you hit your head?"

Regina cleared her throat, finally getting out of the spell that she was under when she realized that everyone was now staring at her waiting for her to say something. Not wanting to be perceived as anything but the harsh 'Queen' as some had taken to calling her, she straightened herself up, casting a fiery look at the man who still had his arm around her waist.

"I didn't need your help, I would have been fine," she snapped at the stranger.

At this response the rest of the students seemed to disappear, not wanting to be in the way of her now legendary anger.

But instead of appearing remotely scared at the black clothing clad woman he merely raised an eyebrow at her. "A simple thank you would suffice."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"So next time do you prefer I just push you down myself then?"

She wanted to stay angry at him but the twinkle in his eye and the hint of flintiness in his comment made it impossible.

"What on earth makes you think you're ever 'pushing me down' anywhere?" she asked, trying like hell to hide the flirtatious tones that unfortunately overtook her words.

The British man shrugged, that twinkling getting even more brighter. "I'm a bit of an optimist."

As hard as she tried a slow smile started to grow on her lips and she realized he was still holding onto her. He seemed to realize it too because he steadied her and took a half step back, holding out his hand for her.

"Robin Locksley. I just moved here last week, todays my first day."

"Regina Mills."

She grabbed the man's hand, thinking he would give it a shake but instead he brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"You're a bit of a scoundrel, aren't you?" she asked, her smile growing.

"I prefer the term 'charmer' actually."

"And just what makes you think I care about what you prefer?"

His smirk grew more pronounced as he took a step towards her, already dangerously close to touching her before there was a loud shrill bell interrupted their game.

Regina cleared her throat and took a step back, readjusting her bag back onto her shoulder.

"I got to get to class," she told him, half wishing that just once she could skip out on class but her mother would have found out the second she was late.

"Yeah, I don't really need to be late on my first day. I'll see you around, Regina?"

The way her name fell form his lips made her weak in the knees and she had to remind herself to breathe.

"Yeah… yeah of course. Bye, Robin."

With one last final smile he turned and headed off towards his first class with Regina staring after him.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all…

 **Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one but my own people

"Did you see the new guy yet? Good lord, he's like sex on a blue-eyed stick."

Regina rolled her eyes as her best friend/worst enemy sat down beside her in English.

Zelena Greene had moved here from Cambridge England when she was 15 years old and the two of them had one of the strongest love/hate relationships one could have with a fellow human being.

When she first arrived at Storybrooke the two girls HATED each other. The short-lived feud Regina had with Emma over Graham was nothing compared to the hate the two girls possessed for one another. It didn't help matters that Zelena was the most competitive and jealous person Regina had ever laid eyes on.

If Regina got a 90 on a project Zelena had to get a 95 on the next, if Regina's top cost $50 Zelena had to show up the next day wearing something that cost $70… Even after they became friendly (ish) towards each-other the two kept up the endless competition.

It had been about six months after Zelena arrived in Storybrooke with her father when Regina discovered they had more in common than their sharp wit and their affinity for dark clothing. Cora had been in an exceptionally bad mood that morning and Regina had done the unforgiveable crime of rolling her eyes and walking away while Cora had been in the middle of an insult riddled tirade towards her daughter.

It was winter so she managed to cover up the dark blue handprint on her arms, Cora never struck Regina in the face because 'a lady should never show bruises', with a long-sleeved shirt until it was time for gym class. She thought she was the last one in the locker room when she pulled off the long sleeve shirt she had worn under her t-shirt but she hadn't noticed that the red head had forgot her bag and walked back in to get it.

Later that day Zelena approached her with a bottle of lotion.

"My skincare routine is fine, thanks," Regina said dryly.

"It's Vitamin K lotion," the red head informed her. "Do you know what it does?"

When Regina shook her head Zelena leaned in, her voice lowering just low enough so that Regina could hear her and placed a hand on the covered-up marks on her arm. "It gets rid of bruises a lot quicker than normal."

Regina's eyes went wide, her hand immediately going to the bruises on her arms as if they were on full display.

"Please don't tell," Regina begged the girl. "Zelena, please, I'm begging you, I don't-!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm not going to say anything to anyone."

Zelena gathered up the wild mass of hair and pulled it up, turning around so that Regina could see a dark blue handprint on the back of her neck that had been hidden by her hair. "You think this charming personality came from a happy loving home?"

Zelena slapped the lotion into a stunned Regina's hand. "I'm gonna need that back tomorrow though. We're out of money until Thursday and he runs out of whiskey tonight."

After that the two had become friends. Then when Zelena had been the only one in the group to side with Regina after The Incident, it had cemented their friendship status to something akin to sisters.

"I thought you were into Gold?" asked Regina as she pulled out her notebook for class.

"I was but Roberts become quite obsessed with that annoying little nerdtastic Freshman bookworm," Zelena muttered as she rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Quite creepy really."

"What about that thing you had with Hades?"

"Will you please stop calling him that?"

"The guy dyed his hair to look like blue flames, he gets what he deserves."

"Fine, but he got WAY too clingy. Anyway, my point is this new guy is delicious. Something I could really sink my teeth into, "she said with a smirk. "Besides, he's British. He's probably homesick for something familiar."

Regina cocked her eyebrow. "And you're gonna make him feel at home?"

"Trust me, Regina, I will make him feel RIGHT at home…"

The brunette rolled her eyes but before they could continue their conversation the teacher walked in and both were forced to concentrate on the lesson.

Afterwards Zelena headed towards her English class while Regina headed to chemistry. She glanced down at her phone to check her messages and just as she looked back up she slammed into someone, almost falling to the ground for the second time today.

"Watch it!" she barked harshly at the perpetrator but her face softened when she saw who she had ran into.

"Regina, I- I'm so sorry," the red headed stammered.

Archie Hopper was an eighteen-year-old dressed in a white dress shirt and a knitted sweater vest over black dress pants, the only teenager to wear such clothing to school. His light green eyes were wide behind black rimmed glasses and she could only describe him as 'adorkable'.

"You're fine, Archie," Regina told him as she re-adjusted her bag.

He offered her a smile. "Thanks. So how- how you doing?"

"…Fine… Why?"

"I heard you and Mary Margaret got into it earlier."

Regina rolled her eyes to the tiled ceiling. "What, is she going around telling everyone I ripped out her heart and crushed it in front of her?"

"No no no, nothing like that."

"Well nothing happened. Trust me, the only thing that got bruised was her ego."

"I believe you. But I also wanted to see how you were doing with… everything."

Another eye roll. "Archie, we 'dated' for literally a week in seventh grade, you can stop pretending to care about me."

The two had been involved, as involved as two thirteen-year old could be, for a whole week. He had taken her out to Storybrooke movie theatre and then had sealed the night with a soft kiss on her cheek.

But her mother had put a quick stop to that. Cora knew him from school and told Regina that over her dead body would she be involved with 'someone as weak as her father' and Regina had been too terrified of her mother to go against her wishes or try to sneak around.

Afterwards they had remained friends, he had whole heartedly approved of her relationship with Daniel and when Daniel had been killed, he and Gold had been the only ones to remain neutral in their group. Gold because he really could have cared less about anyone beside himself and Archie because he truly did not want to offend either Regina or Mary Margaret or take sides and hurt someone.

His face fell at her scoffed reply.

"But I do care about you, Regina. I mean not like that but you're still my friend and I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to be worried about me, Archie, I'm fine."

"You sure? Because It's coming up on a year and you're still holding onto that anger towards her…"

Regina felt that fire that was ignited whenever the subject was brought up. "That anger is VERY well deserved, I promise you."

"Regina, she didn't know-."

"Yes, she did!" she barked making the young male take a step back from her. "She knew EXACTLY what would happen but she didn't care! So why the hell should I care about what she wants now?"

"Because she doesn't wanna lose you as a friend."

"Well I wanna lose her, Archie! I've been trying to lose her but apparently she's too idiotic to take the hint!"

Realizing she was gaining the attention of several teachers Regina straightened up and looked down her nose at the teenager, an impressive fate considering she was short than him. "Anything else to say, _bug_ , or do you want to get out of my way?"

Archie swallowed hard as she used the cruel nickname that had followed him since elementary school and a few bullies had called him that because his glasses had made him looked 'bug eyed'. It had mainly died down since his elementary school days but it still cut deeply when someone used it.

But instead of arguing he just moved out of the way and let her pass and she did so with the poise and composure of a Queen…

 **Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Regina sighed as she made her way into the cafeteria.

Last year she had been part of the group that still maintained their spot in the far left corner of the lunchroom.

Regina, Mary Margaret, her insufferably perfect boyfriend David Nolan, Daniel and Emma's foreign trouble making beau Killian Jones, another transfer from England, had all spent their lunch hour laughing and having fun and enjoying the only time where they were all together.

Now it was two seats empty as Regina sat across the cafeteria, pretending not to care as she heard their laughter carry across the room.

Most of the time she didn't mind sitting alone, it wasn't like she had much of a choice in the matter with Zelena having a different lunch hour than hers and she had squashed Archie's invitation when he first extended it.

In the beginning of this year Archie had invited Regina to sit with him and his two best friends Marco Geppetto and August Booth, but she had snapped at him and told him she didn't need his pity invitation.

But, she noticed, there was always a spare chair beside the red head and she had a strong feeling she knew who it was for.

"I must say, you're looking positively lonely, Regina."

The brunette rolled her eyes as she looked up and saw a certain little imp smirking down at her as he took the seat across from her.

Robert Gold was one of the shortest boys in the senior class as well as least athletic but where that would lead to ridicule in any other school, he was one of the most powerful students in the school.

His father was the district attorney as well as Mayor for Storybrooke, and while he never out and out threatened his fellow students, or teachers for that matter, he didn't have to. He was sly, sarcastic, the most intelligent person in their class, not that he needed the brains with the way he frightened some of the teachers, with more connections then even his own father had.

If you wanted something done; Gold was the person you came too.

His brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail and he had on an all black suit and where that would look unnatural on any other eighteen year old; it looked as normal on him as jeans would look on someone else.

"What do you want, Gold?" Regina demanded, not in the mood for any of his games.

"Oh ho, aren't we in a mood?" Gold scoffed, his thick Scottish accept making it difficult to understand him. "I can't come by and visit my only friend?"

The glare she threw him was answer enough.

"Testy today aren't we? Well no matter, it's not like I have anything of value for you in my bag."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He pulled out a sealed envelope and put it on the table, pushing it towards her.

"Remember what you asked me to get ahold of a few weeks back? A certain police report involving the death of one Daniel Coltier?"

Regina's eyes went wide as she went to snatch the envelope from the table but he was too quick and held it out of reach.

"First things first, Dearie… What are you going to give me in return?"

Regina put on her sexiest gaze, one which had most men falling to their knees ready to do whatever bidding she asked.

"Why don't you give me the report and then later on I'm sure we could work something out," she purred, biting her bottom lip as she reached out with her foot and ran it up his leg.

Gold smirked at her for a moment before he reached down and grabbed her leg, pushing it away from him. "I'm flattered but uninterested."

Another thing that was different about Gold from the rest of the student body, and faculty if she was being honest, while the two of them flirted openly and often, they had never crossed that line.

Regina always knew she was a beautiful woman but in the year since Daniels death, she had discovered something else about herself too.

She was sexy as fuck.

Regina hadn't been to bed with any other man since Daniels passing but she hadn't been opposed to using her new found sexuality to get men, and women too in the case of Mallory Dragon, to do what she wanted. That and her temper cemented her reign over this high school and her label of Queen.

Gold though, seemed to be immune not just to her charms but to Zelenas as well, much to the disappointment of the red head.

The only one he did have eyes for was Belle French, the fifteen year old who had been bumped ahead several grades to the senior classs.

Regina huffed as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Fine then what do you want?" she demanded, all former lust dropped from her tone. Why waste it on someone who wouldn't appreciate it?

Gold shrugged, annoying Regina even further when he acted like he didn't already have an answer in mind. "How about… you owe me a favor?"

"Deal. Let me have the papers."

He held them out of reach for a moment longer before he slapped them back on the table where she quickly grabbed it before he could change her mind.

"But I must warn you, Dearie… information like that comes with a price."

"I know, I know, I owe you a favor."

"Oh I'm not talking about some pesky little task you're going to do for me; I'm talking about the fact that you really might not like what that report has to say. That's your price."

"Why, what's it say?"

"Read it and find out."

Regina rolled her eyes as she opened the seal on the envelope and pulled out the papers, her eyes scanning over the official report.

The more she read, the more her eyes narrowed in anger. She barely heard Gold snicker at the brunette.

"Did you know when you get angry you get this rather unattractive little vein in your forehead?"

"This is crap, Gold!" Regina snapped, slamming down the papers on the table. "This is all a lie!"

"Is it?" He cocked his head to the side as if he was studying her. "Or did you just not wanna believe what everyone else in this town already knew?"

Regina stood up so fast it sent her chair flying backwards, gaining the attention of half the cafeteria. "I don't care what he did, I don't care why or how; he didn't deserve what happened! He didn't deserve to die!"

"Let's not make a scene, Dearie… remember your mother's only three rooms away. Wouldn't want her to hear what you're shouting about."

The brunette cast such an angry look at the man it was a wonder that he didn't burst into flames at the sight of it but just as Regina was the only one not afraid of Gold, Gold was the only one not frightened of her in return.

He stood up, smirking at Regina as she glowered at him.

"That tempers gonna get you into trouble one of these days, Dearie."

"Leave. Me. Alone," she spat with enough venom to kill a man.

"Yes yes, fine but remember; even though you didn't like what the report had to say, you still owe me a favor."

With a rather feminine wave he turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

Regina took several deep breaths before she sat back down, ignoring the stares and mutterings she from her other classmates. Across the room she saw Mary Margaret start to get up from her chair and head over towards her but Emma grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back down, the blonde realizing that the brat with the pixie cut was the last person Regina wanted to see right now.

Having suddenly lost her appetite, Regina stormed out of the cafeteria, not even wasting time with throwing out her trash. She made her way into the nearest bathroom and, after locking the outer door and making sure it was empty, she sank down the wall and began to sob.

…

"Hey you," Emma greeted Killian with a kiss as he sat down beside her. "I didn't see you in English, I thought you were sick today."

"That's because I didn't wanna go," the black haired eighteen year old answered.

The blonde chuckled as she leaned into his embrace, picking at the so called food that they served the students.

"You're gonna end up failing," David warned his opposite.

David Nolan had never once worn makeup, Killian Jones had better eye liner skills then either of their girlfriends. David Nolan has straight A's and had never once skipped a class, Killian Jones considered himself lucky if he managed a C- in his various classes.

David had thought of the black haired teen as nothing more than a leather clad foreign scoundrel who wanted to hurt the blonde woman he had come to feel protective over, but over time Killian proved himself worthy of the football players admiration and respect.

"Nah, Mate." Killian reached over and stole a fry off of David's tray. "This place wants me out as much as I want to get out. Besides." He leaned back and gave a smirk to the group. "I think the principal has the hots for me."

He laughed as Emma smacked his chest.

"You're disgusting," the blonde told him in no uncertain terms. "Although that woman does seem to have a sort of Mrs. Robinson thing going on

"You know I actually heard rumors that she and Gold… what have you," David informed them.

"Guys, you're talking about Reginas mother," Mary Margaret chastised as she looked around the table. "How do you think she'd feel if she found out we were gossiping over what teenage boys she might be into?"

"Well she wants to kill you anyway," Emma said with a shrug as she took a sip of her water. "She'll just have one more excuse to do it."

Mary Margaret glanced down at the tiled floor, the atmosphere suddenly shifted.

Emma reached over and gently rubbed her best friend's back. "She's gonna come around eventually. She can't hold onto a grudge forever."

"If she doesn't then it's her loss," David added. "You've done all you could possibly do to apologize."

"It's my loss too, David," the brunette told her boyfriend. She lifted her head up to look around the table. "Regina was my first friend, I mean we were best friends in elementary school. She was the first person who taught me about hope, about love… And now she can't even stand the sight of me because of what I did. I miss my friend."

"You made a mistake," Emma told her. "It wasn't your fault and you HAVE to stop letting her guilt trip you into feeling bad."

"It was my fault though, Emma. If I hadn't of told the cops-."

"They would have found out anyway, Love," Killian told her. "Trust me."

"I know but I-."

CRASH!

Their table along with the entire cafeteria turned at the sound of a chair slamming against the floor and saw Regina standing, glaring at a smirking Gold.

"What the hell did he do to her?" Killian breathed. He disliked the powerful little imp more than anyone else in the school.

"Knowing Reginas temper he probably chewed a bit too loud," David muttered.

"I don't care what he did!" Regina shouted at the person across from her. "I don't care why or how; he didn't deserve what happened! He didn't deserve to die!"

Like earlier Mary Margaret glanced down at the floor, the guilt over what had happened to Daniel overwhelming her.

"Let's not make a scene, Dearie… remember your mother's only three rooms away. Wouldn't want her to hear what you're shouting about… That tempers gonna get you into trouble one of these days."

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"Yes yes, fine, but remember; even though you didn't like what the report had to say, you still owe me a favor."

With a rather feminine wave he turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What did he give her? If it's about Daniel then I need to find out."

She stood up and started to make her way over to Regina when Emma grabbed a hold of her arm and practically yanked her back into her seat.

"If it's about Daniel, trust me, you're probably the last person she wants to see," Emma told her friend as they watched Regina storm out of the cafeteria.

…

The rest of the day went by exceedingly slow for Regina. Her mind wasn't anywhere near her classes but instead all of her focus was on the tiny types words on the report.

 _It's a lie_ , she told herself over and over. He forged the documents. Yes, that's what it was, there was no other explanation.

There was no way, no WAY, Daniel had a gun when he had been shot. Because that would mean that the rumors about why Mary-Margaret called the cops on him had been real, not just a rumor, and Regina refused to believe that her Daniel would do something like that.

Yes; a forgery. That's all it was…

At the end of the day Regina made her way out to the parking lot where she waited for her mother. She leaned against her mothers stylish black car, checking her phone and not paying attention to anyone or anything in particular until a voice spoke to her.

"Is this your car, M'lady?"

Regina glanced up at smiled at the British boy she had met earlier. He had rolled his sleeves up during the day and she saw a lion tattoo in the middle of a black shield.

"Hey you," she greeted Robin with a grin. "How was your first day?"

"Turns out school is just as miserable here in the states as it is in England."

"I think miserableness of school is about as universal as anything else in this world."

Robin chuckled and nodded. "I think you might be right."

The two students grinned at one another before Robin readjusted his bag. "You know my truck is parked on the other side of the lot. I could give you a ride home if you grow sick of waiting for your driver."

Regina raised her brow. "Kinda forward, wouldn't you say?"

That smug grin appeared on his face as he walked towards here, close enough so that if he had leaned in even a hair he would have kissed her.

"No, not at all."

"Regina!"

Both Regina and Robin turned towards the voice and the new student raised his brow as Cora approached the two, not having met his new principal yet.

Regina swallowed hard as she took a step back from Robin, looking down at the paved parking lot.

"Darling, I don't believe I met your new friend yet," said Cora with a smile that fooled all but her daughter.

Regina cleared her throat, still not looking up from the parking lot.

"Mother, this is Robin Locksley he's new here. Robin, this is my mother Cora. The principal."

If he was shocked or upset that she hadn't told him her mother was the principal he didn't show it. He just smiled at her and held out the hand with the tattoo boldly on display.

"It's a pleasure to make your aquantince, Headmistress," he said with a friendly smile and Regina couldn't help but be impressed. He had, quite clearly, a rougher side but he also seemed like he knew how to behave in these types of situations with women like Cora.

"The pleasures all mine, Mr. Locksley," she said as she shook his hand and Regina felt a sudden urge to protect the man in front of her.

While her words and smile were coated in honey, the bitterness wasn't hard to find beneath the surface.

Cora glanced at the lion tattoo for a moment before she looked back at him.

"All tattoos are to be hidden while on school property. Surely someone told you that?"

Robin looked down at the black ink as well before he looked back at Cora's face as he rolled his sleeve back down to cover it. "Understood, Headmistress, and I apologize."

"Don't let it happen again?"

"Of course."

Another sickly sweet smile. "Good. Now, what were you and my daughter talking about that warranted you standing so close to her?"

"Mother, stop," Regina groaned. "Lets just go."

"What, you don't want me to get to know your new friend?"

"He's not a friend, can we just go?"

She ignored the flash of hurt on Robins face but she'd rather her mother believe the new student meant nothing to her and stop whatever plans she had already come up with to make his life miserable then have this interrogation continue.

Another painted on smile.

"Of course, Dear. Enjoy Storybrooke, Mr. Locksley. I'm sure you're going to get along just fine. Come along, Regina."

With one last look towards the man with the lion tattoo Regina got into the passenger side while Cora got into the drivers side and without wasting another second drove off.

After they had pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street, Cora turned to look at Regina.

"I don't want you hanging around him," the older woman told her, any sugary sweetness she had used on Robin now gone.

"You just met him," Regina argued. "How can you tell me I can't hang out with someone when-."

"Robin Tucker Locksley, his father is Tucker Charles Locksley, he has one step brother Will Alan Scarlett and one son named Roland John Locksley," Cora announced, surprising Regina with the array of knowledge she knew about the newest student. "He was also arrested last year for breaking and entering as well as theft, they moved to America to get a fresh start… Do you want me to continue or have I convinced you what you should always know; there isn't a thing that goes on in that school or a person who walks into that building that I don't know."

"You have way too much time on your hands," Regina said with a scoff.

Another sickly sweet smile.

"Careful, darling. Now; are you going to heed my warning and stay away from him or not? Because remember what happened last time you didn't listen to me about getting close to someone?"

"Don't talk about Daniel," Regina warned.

"All I'm saying is I did warn you… It's time you grew up and stopped chasing after this roughneck blue collar fantasy of yours anyway. First it was that wolf looking boy Graham, then Daniel who smelled like the inside of a barn most times, and now you're going after a common criminal; I mean really Regina, you're SO much better then them."

The young girl looked down at the floor of the car, hating the woman beside her with every fiber of her being.

"Besides," Cora continued, "you'll be happy to know I'm in the process of setting you up with someone respectable and actually worthy of you."

"Daniel was worthy," she spat.

Cora scoffed.

"Worthy to clean out the town stables maybe but not to own your heart. Trust me; I know what's best for you."

Regina rolled her eyes but said nothing more on the matter as they continued their drive home.

The rest of the night went as normal as could be in the Mills Mansion. Their cook made them dinner, Regina did her homework, had her nightly insults from Cora, tonight's topic was about how she had gotten a 91 in Math instead of 100, and went to bed.

That night she dreamt of the man with the lion tattoo and she had no idea that across the town, in his tiny bedroom he shared with his son, he was dreaming of the girl with the brownest eyes he had ever seen...

Please Review


End file.
